Mokou and Cirno Crossover into Pokémon
by capt. h
Summary: Battles in Gensokyo are dangerous. Which is why Yukari calls on Mokou and Cirno to investigate a less lethal way of resolving conflicts. It goes about as well as one would expect from tossing a pyromaniac and a stupid fairy into the world.
1. Welcome to the world of POKéMON!

Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKéMON!

My name is YUKARI! People call me the POKéMON PROF!

"No, they don't."

"That's awesome!"

This world is inhabited by creatures called POKéMON!

For some people, POKéMON are pets. Others use them for fights.

Myself…

I study POKéMON as a profession.

"No, you don't."

"Wow!"

First, what is your name?

"Oh, oh, I'm CIRNO!"

"You know her name."

Right! So your name is CIRNO!

"Yay!"

This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby.

"What are you talking about?"

"REALLY?"

…Erm, what is his name again?

"PYRO!"

"Mokou. You know that."

That's right! I remember now! His name is PYRO!

"Yay!"

"…"

CIRNO!

"!"

Your very own POKéMON legend is about to unfold!

A world of dreams and adventures with POKéMON awaits! Let's go!

"…Are you done?"

"I'm good."

"So why am I here?"

"The mortality rate in Gensokyo is still very high. Powerful humans exterminate weak youkai by the thousands, and weak humans are helpless against powerful youkai. Pokémon, unlike youkai can be trained, and if they are more powerful than youkai, we would be able to settle our disputes without mass exterminations. I needed someone hardy who could survive harsh, monster filled terrain for months at a time."

"O.K., so why is Cirno here?"

"Because I'm the strongest!"

"Because she's disposable."

"Hey!"

"And why should we help you?"

"Oh, no reason. But it's not like you had anything better to do."

"True…"

"And it will make Kaguya insanely jealous."

"Deal."

"…I'm not disposable…"

"Then it's settled! In this world there's a place called the Indigo Plateau, where they hold annual tournaments. I'd like you to enter next year's tournament, and I'll pick you up afterwards. But first you'll want to meet Professor Oak, down the road in the large white ranch to get your Pokedex. You can't miss it."

"What's a pokedex? And will I need some kind of fake ID?"

"Oh no, this isn't the outside world. This world is in much too much chaos to make birth certificates practical. Just see Professor Oak and he'll get you set up."

"But what's a pokedex?"

"Bye!"

And with that, Yukari disappeared through a portal.

"…So now what?"

"Let's catch POKéMON!"

"How? How do you catch Pokémon?"

"You throw a Pokeball at them!"

"And where can I get a Pokeball?

"They sell them at all the stores. But we'll need Pokémon dollars first."

"…Cirno, are you saying they named their currency after the wildlife?"

"Yep!"

"That's slightly horrifying."

"You think too much."


	2. Wild POKéMON live in tall grass!

Several Rattata kabobs later, Cirno and Mokou found themselves knocking on the door of a large ranch.

"Welcome!" greeted a large, elderly man. "Mokou and Cirno, correct?

"Yep, that's me!" Cirno glowed.

"I'm Professor Oak. As you know, wild pokemon live in tall grass, so it's unsafe… where did you get those kabobs?"

"In the tall grass." Mokou replied cooly.

"…Well, it's still unsafe to journey without a pokemon for protection. Come in and choose your first pokemon."

Oak invited the two girls into a large room with many unusual machines. On the table were three red and white balls. Professor Oak picked up one of the balls and opened it, after which a green plant-like creature came out.

"So would you like the grass pokemon Bulbasaur?"

"Nah" the two replied in unison.

"Would you like fire pokemon Charmander?"

"I'll go with that one" Mokou decided.

"Or the water pokemon Piplup?"

"PENGUIN!" Cirno shouted and started hugging Piplup.

"Wait, I thought that the third one was always a turtle."

"Well, usually it is, but we had a mixup with the most recent shipment" Oak grumbled as Mokou wondered to herself how much trouble Yukari caused here. By this time the Piplup was looking none too pleased with its new trainer, but Cirno seemed too smitten by the penguin to notice the gashes it was pecking onto her face.

"This is my invention, the pokedex. It's a high tech encyclopedia for pokemon trainers. I'd like you to each take one with you. Use it on the pokemon you encounter, it could save your life" to which Mokou chuckled under her breath.

"Hey Mokou, let's battle" A very bloody Cirno requested.

"Your Pokemon looks rather worn out." Indeed, the Piplup was bent over gasping for breath.

"Penguin, use peck!" Piplup lumbered towards Charmander, preparing it's attack

"But I don't know what to do."

"Call an attack!"

"Um, Charmander, burn it with your tail?"

But before Piplup could reach Charmander, gasped one last time for breath, and fell over in exhaustion. A silence fell over the room. Then, still slightly speechless, Oak was the first to break the silence.

"Piplup… is unable to battle. The winner is Charmander!"

"Awe, you got lucky Mokou. Next time I'll win for sure!"

"The power of love backfires again."

"You should heal your pokemon at a pokemon center after tough battles…" Oak cut in, summarizing the basics of being a pokemon trainer. Oak then saw the two new pokemon trainers off, skeptical that the two could last a week on their own. And while fashion has been going downhill in the region for years, he had to admit that Cirno was the only trainer to come to him wearing fake glass wings. Most the others wore plastic.

At Sandgem town, Professor Rowan greeted two new trainers

"So would you like the grass pokemon Turtwig?"

"Nah" the two replied in unison.

"Would you like fire pokemon Chimchar?"

"I'll go with that one" Barry decided.

"Or the water pokemon Squirtle?"

"TURTLE!" Dawn shouted and started hugging Squirtle.


	3. Sequence breaking

Giovanni was seated at his desk when his secretary came in for the morning breifing.

"Sir, Jesse and James have sent in their progress report."

"Just keep the idiots as far away from here as possible."

"They appear to be headed for Sinnoh."

"Good."

"How is that good sir?"

"Team Meowth causes far more damage to illicit organizations than most military forces. When they were in Johto and Kanto, we suffered massive losses. Within months of sending them to Hoenn, both team Aqua and team Magma fell. So let's test their luck against Team Galactic. And keep sending their robot schematics to Professor Nanba."

"There also appear to be two trainers to challenge the gym."

"Are they any good?"

"They appear to be new."

"I don't have time for games." Giovanni said, but dutifully he prepared to meet the new trainers.

…

"I am Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym leader. Since you appear to be new, I'll give you a warning. This is the toughest gym in Kanto. I can't be held responsible for what happens to your pokemon if you challenge me. "

"The bonds we've developed with our pokemon will carry us through!"

"Cirno, we got our pokemon yesterday."

"Look how much we've bonded already. Piplup, come on out!"

Cirno raised a pokeball into the air and released Piplup, then went to hug the penguin.

"Piplup, show them our friendship!"

At this point, the look on Piplup's face was that of sheer terror, soon followed by running.

"How can we show them the power of our friendship if you keep running away?" Cirno pleaded with Piplup, chasing close behind.

"It looks like you'll be going first," Giovanni informed Mokou.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, you can do it!" Cirno encouraged, having caught up to Piplup.

"Well, come on out Charmander."

"Nidoking, serve your master."

Mokou sent out a 2 foot tall salamander with its tail on fire. The pokemon Giovanni sent out could best be described as a spike covered purple monster rabbit several times larger than Charmander.

"Nidoking, use double kick"

"Um, Charmader, use flamethrower!"

"It doesn't know flamethrower yet." Cirno interrupted, Piplup struggling in her arms.

"It's a fire type pokemon. It has a flame on its tail. It has to know how to throw flames."

"Oh, you're thinking of ember"

"Fine. Charmander, use-"

"Charmander is unable to battle. Victory goes to Giovanni!"

"Aw, that's too bad Mokou. My turn!"

"Cirno, your pokemon has already fainted."


	4. No birds, just bees

"Beedrill: The poison bee pokemon. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms."

"You forgot to mention that they're huge, Mr. Pokedex."

"Average height: 3' 3"

Average weight: 65 lbs"

"Right, so how do I stop them?"

Neither Cirno nor Mokou were having a good day. One Beedrill is terrifying to a person who thinks of bees as inch long bugs that gather honey, but is not much threat. Although a dozen Beedrill will send most trainers running.

The two were being chased by hundreds.

"Weaknesses: Fire, psychic, rock"

"You forgot Flying," Cirno interrupted

"Flying type attacks have normal effectiveness on flying targets. However, bird type pokemon have an advantage over bug types," the pokedex continued.

"Isn't flying and bird the same thing? Hey Mokou, I think…"

Mokou was no longer running with Cirno. She is a strong believer in the fine art of killing things with fire, and hearing that these bees were weak to fire was all she needed. She had taken Charmander out, and prepared to teach Charmander a lesson about flamethrowing.

"Charmander – shoot as much fire out as you can."

Streams of flame erupted from Mokou's hands. Charmander managed to throw some embers about. Lots of Beedrill fell, but some got through the fiery barrage, and the pair was getting stung pretty badly.

"Butterfree, use confusion!"

The Beedrill stopped attacking Mokou and started wandering about, some even attacking eachother.

"Thank you. I'm Mokou. And you are…"

"Bug catcher Abner. I take it you're a firebreather."

"What?"

"Mokou, trainers are classified into types here. This is a bug catcher – they know all about bug pokemon."

"Yep. Caught my very first pokemon in this net. You can't be from around here if you've never used trainer classes. And even a firebreather should know better than to anger Beedrill. You have to be more careful."

"Most people wait to give me an insulting nickname until after I've left."

"No Mokou, he's declaring your trainer class to be firebreather."

"So what are they like?"

"Usually they're fat guys dressed up like clowns." Cirno answered.

"I am not dressed like a clown."

"Well, you have the odd colored hair going for you, and you have the clown pair of oversized pants with suspenders. All that's left is a bit of makeup and you too could be a thing of nightmares for small children and grown men."

"Cirno, there are many times when it is better for your health if you don't say anything at all. This is one of those times."

"But I like clowns. They're funny."

"Take these," the bug catcher interrupted before Mokou could prepare a suitable response, which would have most likely burnt the forest down as well. Abner passed two antidotes. "You and your Charmander got stung pretty badly. If left untreated, Beedrill venom is lethal. Fortunately, antidotes are cheap."

Administering the antidotes, Mokou began "Abner, I've been wondering, you don't look like you could be more than twelve. Where I come from, any twelve year old out in the woods fighting killer monster bees would be presumed dead. Does having your Butterfree really make the difference between safe and dangerous?"

"If you can't make it through the Viridian forest without pokemon, you really shouldn't be in Viridian forest. Many of us bug catchers aren't even old enough to own pokemon – we wander into the woods, use our nets to catch a pokemon like Caterpie, train it, and battle with it."

"And if you run into a Beedrill swarm?"

"Most bug catchers that don't have a good butterfree run. Some of the older ones will take on a swarm using just their net. Warding off a swarm without using any pokemon is a big deal here; it's how you tell the pros from the kids."

"Impressive. Thanks for the antidote."

"Good luck on your travels!"

As Mokou and Cirno parted ways with Abner, Cirno stared at the ground with her finger to her head.

"Mokou, that trainer made bug catchers seem really tough and experienced. But in the games, bug catchers are the lowest level trainers. Then, if the bug catchers are the weakest… does that mean everyone else we meet will be stronger?"


End file.
